My Baby You
by CleopatrA13
Summary: Little Isabelle saw a photo album of her parents' wedding day. She gave it to her parents and she was told how her parents came to love each other...


A/N : boo-hoo!! pls... support me... why must i have the bad luck in fanfiction.net everytime?!?!? pls reviewers & readers... pls help me... review review pls... thx!!  
  
Summary : Little Isabelle saw a photo album of her parents' wedding day. She gave it to her parents and she was told how her parents came to love each other...  
  
Disclaimer : I only own the plot and Isabelle. Other characters might come in later. I cant realli confirm now. But what I can confirm is that JK Rowling is the person whom I'm jealous of. She owns HP & Co.  
  
My Baby You  
  
Chapter 1 : It Was All Draco Malfoy's fault  
  
"Isabelle Quintessa Weasley!!! Hurry up and come down to the dining room for dinner, sweetie. Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred, Aunt Lavender, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Hailey, Daddy and I can't be waiting for you," Hermione Weasley shouted for her daughter from the kitchen. It was the summer holidays for the students of Hogwarts. Angelina Johnson, Hailey Potter, Ginny Malfoy, Lavender Weasley and Draco Malfoy were helping her prepare the dining table and food for dinner. These ten people had been living together in a huge mansion given to them by Albus Dumbledore since Ginny graduate Hogwarts, which was about five years ago.  
  
Hermione had gotten married to George Weasley a year after Hermione graduated Hogwarts with the most number of NEWTs and the top student of the school. She gave birth to a little angel whom they named Isabelle Quintessa Weasley not long after their marriage.  
  
Harry Potter had finally destroyed Lord Voldemort in his final year at Hogwarts, and he was appreciated with more reputations than he wished for. But he, being a brave and stood for his ground, had seeked for privacy of his life as well as his loved ones. He, like Hermione, got married a year after he graduated Hogwarts, to Hailey Granger, who was Hermione's 1- year-older-than-Hermione sister. How they fell in love with each other, no one, even Albus Dumbledore, knows. But they were going to have a baby in about six months' time.  
  
Ron and Lavender Weasley had been married two years ago. But they still had no children of their own, and not planning to have one in the present. Well, maybe in the future. Lavender is busy working in the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Creatures, and Ron, being the big- brother type, is very worried of her safety, dealing with magical creatures.  
  
Ginny and Draco Malfoy. Virginia and Draco Malfoy. Virginia Phoebe Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy. OH MY GOD!!! Mrs Weasley had totally freaked out and fainted when she was told that her only daughter was going to get married to Draco Malfoy, idiot of the year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some other students, surprisingly, just could not find a reason why they were not surprised when told about the news. And now the couple are happy living under one roof with their best friends and siblings.  
  
Fred and Angelina, well, are not married to each other yet. Fred is just too scared to ask her. Afraid she would say "no" to him. But he was planning to tell her before Christmas. They had gotten engaged not long ago.  
  
Finally, the sounds of footsteps was heard and a little cute girl with red hair and big brown eyes stood and walked to the kitchen, where her mother is waiting for her. Her clothes were quite dirty, and Hermione, being one goddamn mother, reprimanded her.  
  
"ISABELLE!!! You are NOT having your dinner with that filthy dress of yours. I suggest you go back up, shower, change into a cleaner clothes and come back down here in thirty seconds," Hermione said in her most calmest- when-angry voice. Isabelle wasted no time and dashed in and out of rooms.  
  
"Mia... don't be so tough on your little girl. She's just being an innocent angel. And she's just about to be in her First Year in Hogwarts this year. I don't even remember you being such a good, innocent child while you were younger, in Hogwarts," Harry Potter said to her and her other friend, Ron, sat opposite her at the dining table. They sat and talked while waiting for the others to come down and have dinner together. Finally, all ten of them gathered and sat at the dining table, and magically, the food Hermione prepared was served on their plates.  
  
They chit-chatted about their school days and stuff, when suddenly Isabelle stood up, and asked, "Mommy, you never told me how you and Dad came together. I saw a photo album of you two on your wedding's day. Can you tell me how you two fell in love?" The ladies squealed while the boys laughed. George too, joined in the laughter, but Hermione spat out the drink she was drinking and blushed all of a sudden.  
  
Together, the nine of them (minus Hermione) started explaining to little Isabelle their parents' love life. It was the day they played Truth or Dare. At that time, it was Christmas, and, good for them, only the ten of them stayed for Christmas...  
  
***** FLASHBACK *****  
  
"Gosh!! People, is it me, or there is a damn thick layer of boredom in this Hogwarts atmosphere?" Ron Weasley grumbled. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Fred & George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy (they were already friends), Angelina Johnson and Hailey Granger (who had the permission to enter that school since she was an ex-student) had to agree with Ron.  
  
"AHA!!! I got it!! Why don't we play this Muggle game called Truth or Dare?" Fred asked. Surprisingly, everyone in that group knew how to play that game. Together they made their way to a place where the mischievous twins had found and set the rules.  
  
"OK," Fred said. "These are the rules and instructions to the game. Firstly, there are six options. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Triple Dare, Ultimate Dare, Truth-Attaching-Dare, and Promise. You choose Truth, and Hermione will help me to cast the Truth Charm on you. And you will answer the question asked. Dare, just one simple dare. Double Dare, of course double, but you have the chance to do it on separate days. Triple Dare, a dare that is quite tough and you have no choice but to do it. Ultimate Dare is the worse that we can think of. Truth-Attaching-Dare is a Truth question asked and includes a Dare in it. And Promise, when you choose it, we will ask you to do something and you have to Promise to do it. Understood so far?" The other nine of them nodded their heads.  
  
"If let's say you chicken out in the choice that you chose, you will be asked to do an Ultimate Dare straightaway. Any questions?"  
  
All shook their heads and Harry summoned for a bottle. Soon the game began. He spun the bottle and it landed at Lavender.  
  
"Truth, please!" Lavender sounded scared.  
  
Hermione placed the Truth Charm on her, and she suddenly look like a robot that will answer truthfully to a question. harry thought of a question, and asked,  
  
"Have you ever thought of fucking Severus Snape before?" All gasped at his question.  
  
"Yes." Ron fainted, but soon regained consciousness and pretended he did not hear that question and answer. Hermione lifted that charm off Lavender and had to keep herself from laughing out loud. Lavender, of course, did not know what she just confessed. She spun the bottle and this time it landed on Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Double Dare, both today." The Daring One said with confidence. Lavender thought of something daring but not to tough as three of Ginny's brothers were there in the game as well and she knew she would get killed if she gave their only sister something terrible to do.  
  
"OK. First dare, wear the most sluttiest clothes you ever saw and dance for a minute. Then quickly change and go to Snape, admit to him you ever dreamt of fucking him." Ginny nodded and went to change to a sluttish outfit. Lavender was waiting for the worse to happen to her by the three Weasley men opposite her, but when she opened her eyes, she saw they were eager to see their sister, especially Ron. In a few minutes, Ginny came down wearing a tranlucent tube top, with a strapless bra that could be seen and a mini skirt that exposed her thongs. Hermione, who got the radio, played a song by The Weird Sisters, and Harry timed. Draco was staring at her (more to her bottom) and the rest were looking at the youngest person in that group with their jaws hanging. After a minute, she changed magically into her robes and asked Hermione to follow her find Snape.  
  
"Professor!!! It's OK if you refuse to open your office door, just listen. I admit I had a dream of fucking you, and it was a pleasure. I don't care if you're gonna give me a thousand years worth of detention, at least you should know the truth!! Bye!!" Ginny shouted and dashed off to the secret room, Hermione following her.  
  
The group applauded when Hermione admitted Ginny had done all the dares given by Lavender. The game went on, until Draco had to spin the bottle. It spun continuously, as the group waited for it to stop. Finally, it slowed down and landed on..............................  
  
"Hermione." Draco said flatly, yet excitedly. "Truth, dare or -"  
  
"Promise." Everyone gasped. Draco took that moment to think of a promise.  
  
"I got to know George Weasley is your crush, right? Your promise is to marry him after you graduated Hogwarts, date him starting from tomorrow," Hermione stared at him and then at George, who blushed so hard it was difficult to compare whether his face or his hair was more crimson than the other.  
  
"OK. George, we'll date tomorrow, as true lovers, and I'll marry you after I graduate Hogwarts, alright? Don't have to answer my questions." She smiled and spun the bottle. The game continued, till McGonagall caught them playing. She stared at them for a moment, and joined in with them, behaving like a Hogwarts student again.  
  
***** END FLASHBACK *****  
  
"Hahahahahahaha. I never thought Hermione would be dead serious and took my promise seriously, just like the exams. But she did, and I knew she is no ordinary goody-two-shoes," Draco said to Isabelle. She swallowed every single word the nine people had spoken and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Wow Mom. You're cool. But now, I'm off to bed. Good night," she walked closer to Hermione and George and gave her parents a hug and a peck on a cheek each. The others gave her a hug and some kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep tight, angel. Don't let the bed bugs bite. We thought you the spell to kill them, didn't we?" Ron and Harry said. She nodded and dashed into her room. Ginny tutted and sat down after she cleaned the plates in the kitchen.  
  
"I just realized that all of us are actually related. Even Harry, since Hermione and Hailey are sisters. Gosh, I thought we were living as siblings and friends in this house, but indeed, we are relatives, which makes Isabelle my niece." The others agreed with her, who also just realised their relationship with one another. Soon, they started going off to bed, leaving Hermione and George, walking together to their bedroom.  
  
"Well, Hermione, are you still with me because of the promise?" Hermione looked at him with a shocked face.  
  
"Of course not. I grew up to love you, and I'm now with you because I really love you. Good night Darling." She kissed him and fell asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow. George got into the bed, made suere his beloved wife was comfortably asleep, and he too fell into dreamworld. 


End file.
